


Pictures of You

by dragonydreams



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan find Peter's journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures of You

**Title:** Pictures of You  
 **Author:** Elisabeth  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Fandom:** Heroes  
 **Word Count:** ~1700  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Peter/Claire, Nathan  
 **Summary:** Nathan find Peter's journal.  
 **Spoilers: just a little for Four Months Later…/Canon, so incest and underage sex.**  
 **Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Tim Kring et al.  
 **Feedback:** Yes please! It makes me happy and keeps me writing.  
 **Author's Note:** Thanks to [](http://apckrfan.livejournal.com/profile)[**apckrfan**](http://apckrfan.livejournal.com/) and [](http://kallie-kat.livejournal.com/profile)[**kallie_kat**](http://kallie-kat.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

Written for the [Three's Company challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/mature_heroes/83874.html) at [](http://mature-heroes.livejournal.com/profile)[**mature_heroes**](http://mature-heroes.livejournal.com/)

  


  


 

Nathan spent day after day wandering around Peter's apartment, searching for some clue as to where his brother had gone. Why hadn't he come home after the explosion?

Peter wasn't dead. Nathan knew this with every fiber of his being; yet his mind couldn't seem to understand this, and mourned for his absent brother.

Nathan immersed himself in Peter's life – he moved into his apartment, read his books, stared at his movies, tried to better understand the man his brother had become. How had Peter become so selfless growing up a Petrelli?

Quite by accident, or maybe not so much, Nathan came across Peter's journal, hidden beneath some shirts in his dresser.

Nathan almost laughed at how wussy his brother was to keep a journal. Then again, it was just like Peter to want to record his life. He opened the notebook to a random page and began to read…

> _We didn't know it was wrong when we fell for each other. She was just a girl. At least I thought she was just a girl._
> 
> _No, I knew she was more than that. She was special. From the first shy smile to her last panicked run, I knew there was something different about her._
> 
> _Everything had happened so fast, though. At the high school we were running for our lives, and then the cops were hauling me off to jail._
> 
> _I couldn't believe it when she came to visit me. I didn't expect to see her again, let alone so soon. I'm glad that she did. With her ability to heal, you couldn't tell that she had been attacked. She was fresh-faced and beautiful. And young. Without all the blood you could tell she was just a teenager, a very beautiful teenager, but still too young for me._
> 
> _She told me that I was her hero._
> 
> _I've never been anyone's hero before. I've always been the family screw-up. The black sheep. Never good enough to be a real Petrelli. But none of that mattered to Claire. To her, I was just the man who saved her life; her hero._

Nathan didn't know why he was so surprised by Peter's reactions to meeting Claire. Nathan could admit, to himself, that he hadn't really considered what saving Claire's life had been like for his brother. To him, it was a foolhardy thing to do. To Peter, it was a life affirming act.

Nathan was also a little disturbed by the note of desire he caught in Peter's words. Had Peter been attracted to Claire when he first met her? Nathan shuddered. He had to remind himself that they didn't know they were related at the time.

Nathan flipped a few pages forward.

>   
> _She's my fucking niece!_
> 
> _Nathan has a daughter. A beautiful, sexy, gorgeous, sixteen-year-old daughter._
> 
> _How come I didn't know this? Why didn't anyone tell me that I had a niece? So what if I was only ten when she was born. I should have known about this._
> 
> _Nathan says that he didn't know that she was alive. From the pained look on his face when he told me that, I believe him. This must have been quite a shock for him too, learning that his daughter was alive and the girl that I saved in Texas. What are the odds?_
> 
> _Who cares about the odds when I've been fantasizing about this very girl,_ my niece, _ever since I met her. I feel like such a pervert. I've become a lecherous old man. The funny uncle that people half-joke about, lusting after pretty young nieces._
> 
> _Oh, and she's here, in New York. Claire ran away from home to see me. Apparently she's been obsessed with contacting me since Homecoming, but was always blocked. I don't know the full story yet of how she managed to get here, but she showed up at my apartment looking for me. I guess that I'm not the only one who wasn't happy to learn about our blood relation._  
> 

Nathan closed the journal and refilled his drink. He drained it and filled it again.

Staring into nothing, Nathan reviewed what he had just learned. Peter had been having sexual fantasies about his daughter. He didn't know; Nathan had to remind himself. There was no way that Peter could have known that Claire was Nathan's daughter. Hell, he didn't even know that she was still alive.

Despite being afraid of what he'd learn, Nathan picked up the journal again, flipping to a later date.

> _I'm going to hell. Not just hell, I'm going to a special kind of hell._
> 
> _Claire and I made love this afternoon._
> 
> _Yes, I know that she's my niece. I know that she's only sixteen. I now know that it was her first time. Yet I can't seem to care._

Nathan ignored the glass and drank straight from the bottle.

> _We didn't plan it. We were hiding out at a cheap motel, trying to avoid Mom and Nathan. God, I still can't believe they want me to destroy New York._
> 
> _We were sitting on the bed – there was only one, of course – and my arm was around Claire. It was just out of comfort, I swear. Her head was resting on my shoulder and her arm was draped across my stomach._
> 
> _I don't even know what we were watching. The television was just on. Something to distract us from what was coming._
> 
> _Claire brought up the topic of 'us'. She confessed in the dimly lit room, while she was curled against my side, that she had grown quite the crush on me after Homecoming._
> 
> _What could I say to that? "Thank you" seemed trite. I probably could have told her it was understandable under the circumstances. It's what I should have done. Instead, I admitted to having had a bit of a crush myself._
> 
> _I know: stupid, stupid, stupid._
> 
> _Claire looked up at me with wide, shining eyes full of hope. I was only going to give her a peck on the lips. A small gesture of understanding. I didn't expect her to kiss me back with such passion._
> 
> _One kiss and I was lost._
> 
> _We slid down the bed until we were both lying on our sides, hands frantically roaming over each other, mouths joined as if trying to steal the other's breath._
> 
> _I tried to stop. I swear that I pulled away and told her that we couldn't do anything else. She pressed her body against mine and told me that she didn't care if I was her uncle. She said that we could die tomorrow and it wouldn't matter that we spent our last night together._
> 
> _I tried to point out that we might not die. She said she still didn't care. She wanted to be with me and I am shamed to admit that I wanted her too._
> 
> _Despite our need, we went slowly. Once we agreed to give in to our desires it was like we had all the time in the world. We undressed each other slowly, reveling in each new patch of bare flesh, exploring each other with our mouths and hands._
> 
> _I brought her off with my mouth and hand. She wanted to return the favor, but I told her that I couldn't wait. Just her hand on my cock was nearly enough to make me come._
> 
> _She pulled me on top of her and wrapped her legs around me. It wasn't until I was nearly inside her that she told me it was her first time, but she wanted it to be with me. I took her at her word and prayed that she didn't regret the decision later. (I prayed that there would be a later for her to have the chance to regret it.)_
> 
> _I can't even describe what it was like being inside Claire. Being one with her. It has never felt so right being with someone. Never._
> 
> _We took each other slowly. Now, don't laugh at my phrasing, but that's exactly what it felt like. I was losing myself as much in Claire as she was in me. The connection we shared was so much more than merely physical. It was like our souls were touching, blending, finding their other halves._
> 
> _We didn't want it to end, but as these things go, it had to. We held each other long after we'd both found release, telling each other that if we survived the next few days that we wouldn't let the world get between us. We vowed to find a way to be together._
> 
> _Even now, I know that it was a foolish thing to promise. I'm not saying that I didn't mean it. I did. God, I meant it so much. I would do anything to be able to be with Claire always. She's Nathan's daughter and ten years my junior, but I don't care. I love her, and I always will._
> 
> _Dawn's approaching and I need to go. I used Hiro's power to teleport to my apartment to record this special night, just in case anything does happen to me. I want the world to know that I am in love with Claire Bennet, and I make no apologies._

Nathan closed the journal quietly and set it aside. He didn't know what to think, what to feel. He was completely numb.

His brother made love with his daughter. Peter was in love with Claire, and it sounded like Claire returned his feelings.

Is that why she kept calling him? She wanted to know if her boyfriend was back?

No, she wouldn't do that, Nathan reminded himself. She may hate the fact that he's Peter's brother, but she does care for him. She's one of the few people whom he can honestly say that about. This doesn't change that.

Nathan drained the last of the bottle of whiskey and picked up the journal. He carried it to Peter's bed and curled up, holding the book to his chest. He could feel tears wetting his cheeks as he mourned not only the loss of his brother, but also the love between Peter and Claire.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written September 30, 2007.


End file.
